Don't Stress
by N.Hino-Terachi
Summary: Shikamaru is tired of living with his overbearing parents. It's time for a change in the young adult's life, but it may mean leaving him and his father in an ill-disposition.. A short series of one-shot stories that follow a personal RP storyline. Modern AU, loosely based off the manga world. Features KibaXShika! (NEW/POSSIBLY FINAL CHAPTER !)
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru walked back into the living room after slamming the door. He had reluctantly stepped out to talk to his father, who was none too happy that his son hadn't come home in the past couple of days. Truth was he had no intention on going home that night. It was late, he was tired and Kiba and Ino insisted he stay. Their conversation escalated from a calm argument to yelling with seething anger. It seemed to have ended abruptly with a harsh statement. "I'm moving out!"

He quietly walked straight into Ino's arms. Kiba and Ino were sitting on the couch, waiting with concern clearly in their eyes. Of course, they knew things weren't settled between Shikamaru and his father. They hadn't been getting along lately, in fact, Shikamaru had been seriously considering moving out of his parents' home because he was tired of being told what to do, but he stayed only for his mother. Tonight, that changed. He could no longer take his father's overbearing ways and he had just left him cut with angry words at their front door.

Ino held him tight, while Kiba reached out a comforting hand to his face, wiping the tear from Shikamaru's eye. "It's ok." She said, attempting to comfort him with a soothing hand rubbing his back.

"So.. What happened?" Asked Kiba, lowering his hand to Shikamaru's arm. Holding it there comfortingly.

There was a pause. "I told him I'm packing up my things tomorrow." Came the reply laced with pain and bitterness.

Kiba nodded, exchanging glances with Ino. "You're gonna stay with us then?" The blonde woman asked.

"Yeah.. If that's still ok.."

"Of course, man..." Kiba smiled at him, but it quickly faded. "..Did he say anything about me? ..I thought I heard my name."

Shikamaru shifted, still hugging Ino. "...It doesn't matter.."

Kiba sighed. "I know he doesn't like me much, but I wanna know what he said."

"Why? It doesn't matter anyway.."

"Because it's about me, I think I have the right to know."

Shikamaru's eyebrows creased. Ino felt him squeeze her middle, so she stroked his loose strands. He had let his hair down earlier before his father had decided to drop by unannounced.

"He doesn't like how close we are..." He said finally.

Kiba shook his head, knowing full well that Shikaku never liked him. Partly because he didn't like dogs or the Inuzuka for having them. He had gotten closer to Shikamaru while courting Ino; Kiba would go to him for help since the ponytailed man had known her since they were children. It wasn't until their recent visit to see Naruto in the states that he and Shikamaru had gotten more comfortable with each other. Having comforted the latter through a strained friendship with Choji.

Kiba sighed. "Oh well.. He can either deal with it or get off your case, but I don't even understand why he has such a problem with me. I've never done anything to make him hate me. It's not like our dogs run amok and scare your deer, and I sure as hell haven't said a damn thing to him!" He was raising his voice.

Shikamaru reached an arm for him and Kiba took his hand in his own. Pondering for a moment, his eyes shifted from the floor to the dark haired man.

"Would your dad have a problem if you were gay- are you gay?" He asked suddenly.

"N-not.. Completely.." Shikamaru averted his eyes for a second, a light flush stinging his cheeks.

Of course, Shikamaru was in love with Temari for the longest time, they had dated for a while, but broke up about a year ago. He still harbored feelings for her even though he had let her go. Kiba knew this, but the brunette had allowed the two of them to become closer. During his misunderstanding with Choji, Kiba held him often in order to console him. It had been purely platonic until then, he had felt something there, but wasn't sure if he should say anything.

Kiba squeezed the hand he held. "Shikamaru..."

"What?.."

There was a moment of hesitation before Kiba half smiled. "Ino told me I should wait but.."

Shikamaru lifted his head from Ino's shoulder. "Tell me anyway..." He pulled away from her to sit closer to Kiba.

The brunette looked for approval in Ino's eyes. She simply blinked with softened eyes and smiled gently, kiba didn't need her to voice it.

"Well... Remember when I said I had a crush on you?"

"Yeah.." Shikamaru replied, recalling the night they light-heartedly discussed crushes at Naruto's.

"..I still do.. And.. Well... There's something I want to ask you.."

Shikamaru waited.

"Actually, I'm not even gonna ask it, I'm gonna say it... I have a crush and... I really want to kiss you..." Kiba, squinted one eye assuming the worst.

He opened it to face Shikamaru, their eyes met.

Ino held a hand to her lips, hoping this wouldn't end up badly. She noticed Shikamaru scoot closer to her brunette husband. Yes, she had married Kiba during their visit to Naruto's over the winter break. Almost all their friends were there and it was a beautiful time, but she knew of her husband's crush and it had never bothered her. She cared about both men and would do anything to make them happy, though confident that her man would think of her as number one. She felt however, that people could have more than one soul mate.

"Then why don't you?.." Shikamaru asked, holding Kiba's hand tightly.

Kiba blinked, not sure if he had heard correctly. "What?" He lifted his free hand close to Shikamaru's face, holding it there before pushing some strands behind the man's ear. "Really?"

The dark haired man nodded. Ino smiled, quietly observing what was unfolding before her eyes.

The spiky haired brunette, leaned in, both hands now holding Shikamaru's face. Their lips brushing against each other lightly, before he pressed a gentle, lingering kiss.

They parted and looked into each other's eyes longingly. "Don't stress." Kiba whispered to the blushing ninja. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, the latter embracing him tightly.


	2. Stay With Me

It had been three days since Shikamaru left for his mission. Ino was video chatting with Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and some of their American friends. She was waiting for Kiba to get home with dinner. Naruto was joking about something while Sakura shook her head and Sasuke texted a friend. Just then, Kiba walked into the house moments later with food and announced his arrival.

"What did you get?" Ino called to him, as he crossed the living room to the kitchen.

"Why don't you come here and look?" He replied, Akamaru barked after him.

Ino didn't budge, instead waving a dismissing hand to her husband. He was going to bring it to the coffee table where she was anyway.

"So how's Kiba been since yesterday?" Sakura asked. "Did he cry today?"

Ino laughed. The day before Kiba was trying to hide his tears in the bathroom. Apparently he didn't want them to know he was worried about Shikamaru not calling him yet.

"He's doing better today." Ino replied.

Kiba came from the kitchen with their food, Akamaru following at his heels. The large white dog took comfort on the couch with large pillows while Kiba and Ino sat on the floor in front of their computer screen.

"I am still worried though, I mean, he got injured." Kiba said. "I hate when the client sneaks like that, it wasn't supposed to be a very dangerous mission and now it's a higher rank mission thanks to that jerk."

"What the hell is even in that package?" Ino asked, throwing a hand in the air.

"Isn't he headed far, too?" Naruto asked. "That really is a sleazy move.."

Kiba took a fry from the pile in front of them. "At least it wasn't too bad? Yesterday he said his team is ok and whatever.. I just hope he's ok now. He said he would come back to us!" He waved the fry at the screen.

"I'm sure he's fine, Kiba." Ino said reassuringly.

"That's what you said yesterday and he got stabbed!"

Ino rubbed his shoulder. "He'll be ok."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah! We're ninja, we can take it! Plus he won't go down so easily!"

Kiba took a bite out of his chicken nugget, looking out through the big window to his far left. It was dark outside already. It was still winter so the sky would drop from hues of light blues and oranges to navy within minutes. Where Naruto lived, today was some kind of strange special day called Groundhog Day, whatever that was. Kiba watched Akamaru adjust himself on the couch as Ino and Sakura spoke about something. Naruto occasionally threw his two cents in and Sasuke listened in silence.

"You ok?" Came the question, it took Kiba a moment to realize he was being addressed.

"Hm? Yeah, I was just thinking.. Shikamaru said he thinks the deer are cute. Maybe I'll go to his place and see if I can't snap some pictures of them." He said, he bit into another nugget.

"Haha! So you can catch them making stupid faces?" Naruto chuckled. Sakura giggled and Sasuke smiled.

"Heh, that would be great! Deer make the dumbest faces. I'm sure his dad would let me see them.. Or his mom."

"I don't know if that's a good idea.." Ino said, recalling the conversation they had a few days prior. Shikamaru had moved out of his parents house due to his father's overbearing ways. The two of them hadn't spoken since.

"...Because his dad doesn't like me?" Kiba said, bitterly.

"Kiba.."

"Well then, maybe I should go! Maybe I can talk to him and set things straight. I bet he thinks I'm the reason Shikamaru chose to leave."

Ino ate quietly while the others fell silent.

"I seriously can't figure out why." Kiba continued. "Even if he doesn't like my mom, or our dogs, or... Whatever! I didn't do or say anything to warrant that kind of attitude from him."

"Maybe it's because he thinks you're a delinquent." Ino said, turning to him. "My dad thought the same thing."

"Well at least I was able to change his mind, but he really isn't as stubborn as Shikamaru's dad."

"I suppose.." Ino turned back to the screen.

"I'm just saying, we aren't going to make anything remotely ok if I don't try. He doesn't have to know about how close we are, just that I'm not the culprit here. Shikamaru moved out on his own accord." Kiba said. "I'll even leave Akamaru at home, if that makes him feel better!"

They heard Akamaru whine a bit from the side. "I'm sorry, you know I wouldn't normally do that, but it may have to be done."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.." Sakura said.

"I'll do it then." Kiba resolved, continuing to eat. "Plus, I can take pics of the deer."

"You're phone is ringing." Ino pointed to Kiba's right.

"Oh.." Kiba picked up the vibrating cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey..." Shikamaru's voice resonated quietly on the other end.

"Hi!" Kiba said excitedly as Ino looked over to him, realizing who it was by his tone. The brunette put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"I was just talking about going to your dad's place to see the deer."

"Why would you want to do that?" Shikamaru seemed a little miffed by the idea, his voice soft however.

"Heh, mainly to see if I could get a shot of one of them doing that dorky face" Kiba replied.

"Heh.. I don't think my dad would let you..."

"I'm not gonna bring Akamaru.. Even though he wouldn't do anything.. But maybe I could also talk to him.."

"Ugh.. Why would you want to talk to him? He won't listen, you know.." A broken sigh left Shikamaru's lips.

"Are you ok, Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Yeah..."

Kiba exchanged glances with Ino.

"That didn't sound ok." Naruto said and Sakura shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked with urgency. "Are you ok?"

A low groan escaped Shikamaru's lips and everyone knew he was in pain. "I'm ok.." He said quickly.

"No you're not, don't lie." Ino scolded. "Are you really ok?"

There was a pause on the other end.

"Shikamaru.." Kiba pressed. "Did you get more hurt?!"

Another pause.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru answered softly. "But I'm ok! I just moved a bit and now it hurts."

"Really? Dude, you have to be more careful..."

"Did you make it your destination?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I made it.."

"Good, so you have a day to rest right? Delivery is over." Kiba said, half reassuring himself.

"Right.."

Ino could hear Shikamaru's breathing begin to labor. "It's bad isn't it?" She asked, knowingly.

Kiba frowned. "Did you go to the hospital?"

"Yes.. Well it's more like a clinic.." Came the reply.

"Where are you?"

"Mist..." Shikamaru's voice faltered.

"You're in Mist?" Naruto asked suddenly. "And there is no hospital near by?"

"Well it's not... IN Mist, but... The outskirts..."

"Like in the ghetto?" Naruto exclaimed. "So like you can't go back to the clinic?"

"Shouldn't you have a medic nin with you?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well... About that..." Shikamaru started. "She... Didn't make it..."

"What!?" Both Sakura and Ino cried. "She broke one of Tsunade's rules?"

"She fought?" Ino was upset. "The medic isn't supposed to engage in a fight for that reason!"

Naruto frowned. "Well I guess in a certain circumstance... It's ok if she saved his life, there is no good in both dying. At least he was able to get away."

"I guess..." Sakura said, looking at the blonde and then at the dark haired man next to him with concerned eyes. Admittedly, she would break that rule if it meant saving the two men who had become her family.

"Nngh... I'm bleeding.." Shikamaru said, his voice even more laced with pain than before.

"What? Where is your other team mate?" Kiba asked with great concern.

"Um... I'm kinda... The only one who made it..."

Silence.

"I couldn't.. Save them.."

"Aw Shikamaru.." Ino sympathized.

"I want to help you! You don't sound ok..." Kiba was growing increasingly worried. "Ugh.. There's no way we could contact someone in Mist's center? Like the Mizukage or someone? Naruto?"

"Agh, if only we could teleport!" Naruto huffed, but then his eyes brightened. "Wait... Tobi* can do it!"

Naruto looked to Tobi who had been sitting not too far from them.

"What can Tobi do?" He was glad to offer his aid.

"You can teleport and take people with you." Naruto said. "Can you help Kiba get to Shikamaru?"

"Sure!" And with that he vanished, popping up on the other side of the laptop screen.

Ino jumped. She hadn't expected him to appear close to them.

"Where is he?" Tobi asked, stepping closer to Kiba.

"Mist. Shikamaru I'm coming, don't you hang up!" Kiba handed his phone to Ino, then turned at Akamaru who had looked up from his resting place. "I'll be back, Akamaru, ok?"

Tobi and Kiba disappeared in a strange vortex and Ino gripped the phone. The others waiting in anticipation. Akamaru jumped from his spot to sit with Ino.

"Shikamaru?" She called. "Are they there?"

A short pause. "...yeah."

"Hey Shikamaru.." Came Kiba's voice through the receiver.

They listened carefully.

"Hey.." Shikamaru's voice was weak.

"Ok let's see it." Kiba began pushing his friend's bloodied shirt up gently. Shikamaru held his breath.

The brunette removed the bandages carefully and was greeted by stream of blood. His eyebrows furrowed, it appeared worse than he thought. Tobi stood by, noticing the wound had ripped stitches. Blood was beginning to stain the bed when Kiba discovered just how deep the wound really was.

"You were stabbed all the way through!?" His eyes widened. The others responding with startled expressions. "And they let you leave the fucking place? What kinda quack doctors they got here?"

"Kiba how is the bleeding?" Sakura asked.

"It's bad... Oh god, it's bad... I need something to stop the bleeding.." He looked around frantically. "Towel, could you bring me a towel Tobi?"

"Yeah, of course!" He ran to the bathroom to fetch the towel and handed it to Kiba.

"I'm sorry.." Kiba said as he gently rolled Shikamaru to his side so he could press the towel to the exit wound in his back. Shikamaru exhaled heavily, a faint grunt escaped. "I'm sorry! Oh man... I can't stop the bleeding.. Ino what do I do?"

"Why don't you just bring him home?" Sasuke asked. "He finished his mission, all that's left is the report. Obviously he needs medical attention first, just get him to a hospital."

"Yeah I'm sure Tsunade will understand." Sakura assured. "I'll let her know."

"Tobi come get me, I'm going over there." Ino said quickly.

"Are you sure you don't need me to go?" Sakura asked.

"What are you saying, Sakura?" She responded defensively.

"Nothing Ino! I was just asking, calm down. I know you can do it." Sakura waved at her as Tobi appeared next to Ino.

"I'm ready." The blonde woman said. "Be good Akamaru."

"It's gonna be ok.." Kiba said, almost in tears. He looked at his blood covered hands in disbelief. Shikamaru was losing blood fast and fading. "Don't you fall asleep! Stay with me.."

in our RP world Tobi did not go through all the motions like in the manga. Tobi has released himself from Madara's control and helped defeat him. He now lives with Naruto and his family as a friend. Also, he has reclaimed his younger look, thanks to a magical entity.


	3. Are You More Than Friends?

Ino and Tobi appeared in Shikamaru's hotel room. Kiba was holding a bloodied towel to Shikamaru's side, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. He kept calling to the man with the black ponytail to make sure he didn't fall asleep for fear of losing him to a coma, or worse... Death.

"I'm here!" Ino rushed to their side. Kiba stepped aside, watching his wife commence the healing she had been trained to do. Tobi stood beside him in silence. Ino had a soothing voice when she was gentle, she was pleading for Shikamaru to stay awake, assuring him it would all be over soon. She healed him enough to stop the bleeding, so that Tobi could transport them to the Konoha hospital.

There, the group was met by a few nurses who quickly took the weakened ninja to a bed and started the IVs. He would need blood to replace what he had lost, having left the hotel bed looking like a murder scene. The husband and wife watched as the nurses scurried around their friend. Tobi stood just out of the way to hide from everyone. He was afraid he would cause trouble or that Tsunade would find him and be furious with him, or possibly be thrown in jail.

Kiba turned to Ino, fighting off the urge to cry. Ino hugged him. "My hands are all bloody..." Kiba said, hesitant to hug her back.

"I don't care." Ino said holding him tighter as Kiba wrapped his arms around her.

Soon, Tsunade arrived and took over Shikamaru's recovery. After making sure he was stable, she made her way to the couple.

"Well, he's going to be ok. You managed to get him here just in time."

Kiba sighed in relief. "So he has to stay overnight, right?" Tsunade nodded. "Ok.. I guess I should tell his dad.."

Ino nodded in acknowledgement as he took out his phone and walked out into the lobby.

"By the way, how did you get here so fast?" Tsunade asked Ino.

"Oh.. Um.. Tobi helped us." She pointed to the young man hiding behind the curtains.

Tsunade approached the boy, she had some questions for him, meanwhile Ino went to stand by Shikamaru's side and wait for Kiba to return.

Kiba heaved a heavy sigh before calling Shikaku. The dial rang and his heart began to race.

"Hello?" The older man answered.

"H-Hi... This is Kiba... Um.. Shikamaru is in the hospital so I thought I would let you know.."

"What?.. I'll be right there." Shikaku said and hung up.

"Ok.." Kiba lowered the phone from his ear, sighing again, then returned to his wife and friend.

He noticed Tsunade talking with Tobi, who then handed her a phone. She seemed to be confirming something, but he paid it no mind. He wanted to clean the blood off his hands and took a few wet wipes from the canister on top of the nurses' station after asking for permission. It wasn't enough but he was able to remove most of the blood from his hands. He threw the wipes away and stood next to Ino.

"He's on his way." He told her and she hugged his arm.

They noticed Shikamaru stirring, his eyes blinked open as he registered where he was. Kiba immediately placed a comforting hand on his arm, rubbing it gently. The dark haired man relaxed a little and noticed the bag of blood hanging from the IV rack.

"Hey.." Kiba greeted, smiling at him. "You're gonna be ok."

Shikamaru returned a faint smile. "Thank you guys.."

"Um.. You're dad is coming.."

"Ugh.." Shikamaru closed his eyes in frustration.

"I'm sorry, but he is your dad so he should know.."

Ino nodded in agreement. "I'm going to tell Choji what happened." She said and stepped out.

By now, Tsunade had left looking satisfied with whatever she was confirming and Tobi was on the phone with whoever he had called. Within moments, Shikaku came hastily into the room. Kiba quickly let go of Shikamaru and moved out of the older man's way.

Kiba slid his hands into his pockets and nervously looked around him. The hospital wasn't particularly busy tonight. He heard the occasional groan of pain and a congested cough, but nothing crazy. He noticed Tobi smiling while on the phone. The brunette watched as Shikamaru and his father exchanged a strained conversation. Eventually, Ino came back and stood next to her husband.

"I really want to talk to his dad.." Kiba said, anxiously tapping his foot.

Ino frowned. "I don't know about that.."

"I want to straighten it out with him. I have to.." Kiba moved with determination toward the ponytailed man. Ino sighed, it couldn't be helped.

"Shikaku." Kiba paused seeing the disapproval in the older man's eyes when he heard the young man speak his first name. "Heh.. Sorry, I mean.. Nara-san.. Can I talk you? Privately?"

Shikamaru eyed Kiba, shaking his head slightly, but Kiba ignored him.

The two took a few steps away from the bed, just out of Shikamaru's hearing range. Ino had crossed over to accompany her friend.

Kiba rubbed at the back of his neck before beginning. "I just wanted to tell you that it wasn't me or Ino that convinced Shikamaru to move out.."

Shikaku listened, studying the boy.

"He wanted to all on his own," Kiba continued, "I mean, I did invite him to stay at our place, but it was his choice. He's safe with us if you're worried about that at all. You don't have to like me, but you can rest assured that I won't let anything bad happen to him, so please don't blame me, or my family.."

Kiba watched Shikaku's stern expression hoping to be relieved, but it never changed. There was an awkward moment of silence between them. Kiba began to feel nervous again.

"What?" He asked, quietly.

Another moment.

"...Are you more than friends?"

"What?" Kiba was caught off guard. "Heh, like..." He hesitated, glancing to the left a few times and shifting anxiously.

"Yes..."

Shikaku never broke his gaze, then suddenly he shifted and crossed Kiba, walking out of the room without looking back.

Kiba was stunned. He felt a knot in his chest tighten. Shikaku left... He just.. Left.

It took him a moment before he collected himself and walked back to Shikamaru's side. Ino looked up at him, seeing the shock in his face. She glanced around and noticed Shikaku was gone. Bad sign.

"Where'd my dad go?" Shikamaru asked, knowingly.

"I dunno..." Kiba shrugged. "He just walked out..."

Ino sighed.

"What did he say?" Shikamaru asked.

"He asked..." Kiba lowered his gaze. "If we were more than friends..."

"...What did you tell him?"

Kiba sighed then met Shikamaru's dark eyes. "Yes..."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, he felt a sinking sensation in his chest, he broke eye contact with Kiba.

"I couldn't lie to him... He'd know!" Kiba said, seeing the hurt in his friend.

The dark haired man closed his eyes for a moment, creasing his eyebrows in an attempt to hold back the overwhelming urge to scream. "I know..."

"I'm so sorry..." Kiba said softly.

"...He hates me..."

Shikamaru reached a weak hand to Kiba, who took it and held it tight. Tears began streaming from his eyes.

* * *

**AN:** _This is the last of the one-shots featuring Shikamaru and Kiba (Ino too). I am unsure if I should continue adding other one-shots in this story even if they don't feature ShikaxKiba as a main pair, or make an entirely new story for the other one-shots. Your thoughts on this would be a great help! Let me know what you think. :] Thanks for reading!_


End file.
